


go fish!

by Azaisya



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-typical language, F/M, IPRE Era, Slice of Life, everybody is happy and everything is okay, not focused on blupjeans but blupjeans is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaisya/pseuds/Azaisya
Summary: After a long day in the lab, Barry just wants to relax. Lucretia makes a joke. The twins are insufferable, but they all love each other anyways.Or: Barry can't tell the twins apart and everybody is shocked when Lucretia capitalizes upon it.





	go fish!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a cool down after finals, so enjoy this short, silly fic
> 
> Disclaimer: The Adventure Zone and the associated characters are the property of the McElroys, and no copyright infringement was intended.

Barry came into the living room aboard the Star Blaster, yawning and pulling down his sleeves. After a long day of inspecting the atmosphere of the current planet they were on, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Lup (and maybe fall asleep on her lap). 

He was allowed to do that, right? They were a  _thing_ now, even if they hadn't defined it. And him being a  _thing_ with her gave him cuddling rights, right?

Nobody noticed his entrance. On the couch, Lup and Taako sat bickering over a game of cards, both of them trying to be as loud and as obnoxious as possible. It was impossible to tell what game they were playing; he doubted even they knew, because they kept arguing about rules. 

Sitting in the corner, tucked comfortably between a book shelf and a wall, Lucretia wrote diligently in both her journals. She was sketching some kind of plant that looked similar to spearmint but with more vibrant hues (the scientist in Barry was already wondering what the bright pink meant, and how it happened, and whether it was edible, but he was too tired to think too much right now). Lucretia caught his eye and smiled somewhat sheepishly, clearly too entertained by the twins' conversation to say anything that might interrupt.

Barry, for his part, couldn't tell them apart. He tried, desperately, but they looked the same to him. It didn't help that they both parted their hair the same way or that they shared a wardrobe or that they were currently mimicking each other. He looked helplessly at Lucretia and raised his eyebrows.

She, of course, could tell them apart. Barry was good with _facts_. He could solve puzzles and figure out formulas and chemical compositions, but he was worthless when it came to  _people_. 

Lucretia was _good_ with people. She could see the weave of a story and puzzle out the nuances of a relationship and parse languages faster than he had thought possible. She seemed to think for a second, and then her eyes flicked to the twin on the left.

He grinned thankfully at her and pointed, just to be sure. She bit her lower lip and nodded quickly.

If he'd been less tired, he might have wondered about her hesitance. But he didn't, and so  it was without a second thought that Barry crept over and dropped his hands around Lup's shoulders, burying his face in her hair. "Hi."

There was a long moment of silence as both twins stared at him, and then Lucretia ducked her head and let out a soft, shocked laugh.

Barry's face turned bright red and he jerked backwards, tearing his arms away from Taako. " _Lucretia!"_

Lucretia flushed too, and she seemed unable to decide if she was shocked or delighted by her actions. "S-sor--"

"Oh, _hell yeah!_ That's our Luce!" Taako vaulted over the couch, elbowing Barry as he did so, and held up his hand for a high-five. When she just stared, eyes flashing between his delighted grin, Lup's cackling laughter, and Barry's indignant expression, Taako wiggled his fingers. "Come on, babe. Don't leave chaboi Taako hanging."

She blushed shyly and gave him the weakest high-five ever. Still, Taako reacted like he'd been blown away, dramatically wiping a tear from his eye and placing a hand over his chest.

"They grow up so fast," he declared tearfully, "Next thing we know, she's going to be saying the fuck word."

Barry spluttered and Lup, finally taking pity on him, leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Aw, babe! No harm, no foul." But she couldn't hide her shit-eating grin.

Barry reluctantly put his arms around her, making a mental note that, tonight at least, it was his girlfriend wearing the crop top and Taako who was wearing the skirt.

Lup leaned upwards to smush a kiss onto his nose. "You should be able to tell us apart by now!" she said teasingly, "It's _Taako_ who has the shitty taste in skirts!"

"Hey," Taako protested, leaning one elbow on Lucretia's head and tilting his head to shoot a glare at his sister. "This is _your_ skirt."

Lup immediately rocketed up from her position, narrowly missing head-butting Barry in the process. "I knew it! Give it back!" She threw a pillow at him, missed, and jumped over the back of the couch to make chase.

Taako shrieked and raced away, flinging insults and cantrips over his shoulder. Lup responded in kind, cackling madly and firing back.

Lucretia hastily pushed her journals into her bag for safekeeping (ever her top priority) and snatched her wand in case she had to put out any fires.

"Trip him!" Lup called.

Barry laughed and backed up until he was against the wall. "Um, I think I'll stay out of this one."

"Traitor!" she laughed, warmly.

"Thank fuck for Barold!" Taako shouted, in the same tone that people used when they thanked god for miracles.

Eventually, Taako grabbed Lucretia and put her squarely in between himself and his sister. "Lucy, do your fancy abjuration stuff!"

She shot a look at him. "I'm not using spell slots on this."

"Hah!" Lup tackled them both, and all three ended up on the ground in a laughing, panting tangle of limbs and hair.

Barry smiled fondly at them, at his friends, at his _family_ , and shook his head.

From the ground, Lup smiled impishly at him and held out her hands. "Come on, babe. Join the party."

Barry reluctantly came over, fully intending to sit just outside their circle, but Lup dragged him down and Taako put his feet in his lap and so Barry was forced to sling an arm around Lucretia's shoulders to keep himself upright.

She didn't flinch, and he was so, so glad that he was now included in her small circle of _people who could touch_ and he was grinning so widely that he felt his cheeks ache.

Lup met his eyes, and her wild laughter faded to something softer and warmer. He could feel his own grin getting mushier, and Lup grabbed the scruff of his collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

Barry _melted_. He could taste her lipstick and the strawberries she'd eaten earlier, and he never thought he could be happier than at a time like this, surrounded by family and kissing the love of his long, long life.

Taako groaned loudly. "Get a room, chucklefucks."

Lup surfaced long enough to flip him off, but Barry looked too besotted to do anything but happily lean into her.

"Fine!" Taako declared, sniffing and tossing his hair over his shoulder. " _Fine_! Lucy and I will play Go Fish without you and it will be fan- _fucking_ -tastic." He paused and emphasized, " _Without_ _you_." But despite his words, he nestled comfortably into his sister's lap and summoned the deck of cards. Still resolutely ignoring the two lovebirds, he dealt the cards across the tangle of legs in the center of their pile, purposefully piling most of them on Barry's shitty jeans ( _who the fuck wears jeans under a red robe?!_ ), steadfastly denying that he was enjoying seeing his sister so happy.

Lucretia smiled knowingly, her eyes flicking briefly to her journal. She wanted badly to record this moment of happiness, but Taako snapped his fingers in front of her face and wiggled her cards.

"Listen, bubbeleh. I know you got your fancy chronicling, but this is Taako time! We've got to show these two chucklefucks what they're missing out on!"

Lup blindly tried to punch him and missed spectacularly.

Lucretia blinked several long seconds at him, and Taako impatiently shoved the cards into her lap. She smiled, reluctantly, and took them. After a brief examination, she asked hesitantly, "Do you have any fives?"

Taako grinned triumphantly and gestured towards the pile sitting on Barry's thigh. "Nah. Go fish."

Lup finally pulled away. "Fuck no, you are not playing Go Fish without us."

Taako gave a long-suffering sigh and began dealing more cards. "The shit I do for you guys."

Barry smiled vacantly at Lup. "You're amazing."

Lup slowly blushed bright red. "You're not so bad yourself."

Taako groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I love you both dearly, but just _take your fucking cards already_. The card train is rapidly leaving the station and I am not afraid to leave you behind."

Lup and Barry hastened to grab their cards, and Lucretia made a mental note to draw this scene later.

"If I beat you, I'm taking back my skirt," Lup said abruptly.

"Oh, it is _on_."

**Author's Note:**

> eeey send me some prompts either here or @azaisya/@candlesandstuff at tumblr!
> 
> edit as of 4.13.18: lol its the house trapped number. Anyways! This is the worst thing I've ever written and I'd love dearly to delete it but a lot of people seemed to like it? So I'll keep it up for them.


End file.
